Un viaje de historias
by kmi-17
Summary: un mes luego de la batalla de dolza, rick y lisa en una nueva mision, Un viaje que podría ayudar a Rick a hacer sus fantasias realidad.
1. Chapter 1

Holi ;) me presento, soy kmi y es mi primera historia de robotech, hacemuuuucho que no escribia pero ahora me aburria y echo mucho de menos a rick y lisa asi que me anime a hacer algo xD  
>Ojalá les guste la historia y asdf, nani ojala leas el fic por va para ti ;D<br>eso! Robotech no me pertenece es de HG y no se si aun es de carl macek y asdf...ya saben...

El fic está ambientado solo 1 mes despues de la batalla con dolza...enjoy it! ;D

* * *

><p>-comandante Hunter, me alegro de verlo<p>

-ah sí? Porque será que esto me suena mal capitana?

-vamos Rick, no te pongas a la defensiva desde el principio

-no es eso lisa, es solo que…no sé, hace días que para lo único que me llamas es para informes, patrullajes, misiones y reuniones…-el piloto se rasco la cabeza y suspiro-cuando será que me llames para decirme que tenemos vacaciones o al menos un par de días libres?

-eso no debes solicitármelo a mí piloto, bien puedes ir a…

-recursos humanos…ya sé, pero por cómo están las cosas es difícil pensar en pedir eso ahora no lo crees?

-Lo sé Rick, los trabajos de reconstrucción, reparación, reabastecimiento y demás lamentablemente no pueden esperar…

-sí, bueno… oye Lisa cual era el tema por el que me llamabas?

-pues lamento informarte que tenías razón Rick, tenemos una nueva misión, hoy por la mañana el almirante Global me informó de ella.

-lo ves! Solo trabajo…-protestó el piloto cruzándose de brazos haciendo un gesto bastante divertido a la vista de la capitana quien sonrió tiernamente.

-no deberías quejarte sin siquiera saber qué es lo que tenemos que hacer no crees?-comentó la capitana revisando un par de folios aparentando estar muy concentrada en ellos, por el contrario, Rick había retomado la atención en ella completamente.

-a que te refieres?-preguntó Rick interesado.

-a nada, descuida, si quieres vacaciones puedo llamar a otro piloto…

-ohh no, de eso nada, bien sabes que luego de Max y Miriya soy la mejor opción, así que ni se te ocurra reemplazarme con alguno de esos otros holgazanes de los demás pilotos.

-o sea que ya no quieres vacaciones?-preguntó Lisa divertida

-claro que no, el deber es primero…

-vaya, que soldado tan amante del deber…

-estoy juntándome demasiado con mi oficial superior, por si tienes quejas ella es la única culpable…

Lisa rió levemente y Rick lo hizo por reflejo al ver como las facciones de ella se suavizaban al compás de su risa.

-entonces capitana, piensa decirme en qué consiste nuestra nueva asignación o tengo que seguir haciendo de payaso para usted el resto del día?...por mí no habría problema con lo último, dado que así, tengo excusa para no entregar ciertos informes que una pesada capitana lleva toda la mañana pidiéndome.

-Rick! Aun no tienes listos los informes!...

-Estoy trabajando en ello Lisa! Pero tú me distraes! Me pides reuniones de este tipo y yo me relajo demasiado…-dijo el piloto molesto-es todo tu culpa! ves?

-no tienes remedio…-susurro Lisa negando levemente con la cabeza pero con una leve sonrisa curvando sus finos labios-ten, aquí está todo lo que debes saber de la misión, partimos mañana así que espero no tengas planes para las próximas dos semanas…

-dos semanas! Wow… -dijo Rick tomando los documentos para estudiarlos enseguida-…un…viaje de reconocimiento?...creí ya habían hecho unos cuantos para saber sobre la flora y fauna que logró sobrevivir al ataque de Dolza y también a la radiación…

-así es…el objetivo de nuestra misión ya no es encontrar vida Rick…

-entonces?-preguntó el piloto confundido…Lisa se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Rick para ver por la ventana, la ciudad ya casi estaba un 80% funcional…

-Rick, que tienes de nuestro pasado?...

-…que?...te refieres a…

-objetos Rick...que objetos tienes de tu pasado?...

-objetos?...-Lisa se volteó hacia él y asintió levemente-bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…a parte de un par de fotos y un reloj de pulsera que heredé de Roy…pues…nada…-reflexionó tristemente el piloto.

-bueno, pues ahí tienes tu respuesta Rick…-dijo Lisa volviendo a mirar a través del cristal perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

Luego de varios minutos, mientras Lisa seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, Rick terminó de leer a la rápida el total de los documentos que ella le acababa de entregar.

-ummh bien…creo que está bastante claro aquí…

-sí, así es…sabes que al almirante Global no le gusta pasar nada por alto…-dijo Lisa volviendo a sentarse frente a su escritorio.

-en ese caso, iré a terminar los informes que me pediste, iba a invitarte a cenar hoy pero dado que serás la única persona que veré en las siguientes dos semanas…

-Rick!...-dijo ella ofendida logrando que el piloto riera levemente.

-es una broma Lisa, entonces?, cenamos juntos?...ya abrieron un par de restoranes en la ciudad y si vamos a pasar un tiempo afuera pues sería bueno conocer alguno antes de irnos no?

-pues…hoy tenía pensado trabajar hasta tarde y hacer mi maleta pero…eh de admitir capitán que la idea es tentadora…

-que no se diga más! Paso por tu casa a las 1900, está bien Lisa?-dijo Rick feliz encaminándose a la puerta.

-ok, te esperaré a esa hora…pero…Rick!...-demasiado tarde, pues el joven comandante había alcanzado a escabullirse-rayos…ni siquiera le pregunté que debía usar…

* * *

><p>Faltando apenas 5 minutos para las 1900, Rick, de pie frente a la puerta de la Comandante Hayes aún no se atrevía a tocar o no, aún no sabía cómo se había atrevido a invitarla, bueno…eran amigos pero…últimamente parecía sentir algo más que sólo pura y sana amistad…desde el rescate del Gran Cañón pasaban horas y días juntos…trabajando por supuesto, pero no dejaban de ser…<p>

Para cuando el piloto al fin se decidió a tocar, no tuvo que esperar más de 30 segundos a que Lisa Hayes abriera la puerta vestida con un lindo vestido de coctel de color beige, Rick en tanto sólo iba con una camisa de color azul y un pantalón de vestir negro.

-estem…lisa…luces…

-mal?...descuida, iré a cambiarme enseguida, es que como no me dijiste donde iríamos pensé…

-no no! Estás perfecta así!...luces maravillosa…

Lisa se sonrojó levemente ante el alago pero no perdió su entereza en ningún momento.

-bueno, tu tampoco luces mal piloto…

-se hace lo que se puede…-respondió Rick sonriendo con seguridad y arrogancia…-nos vamos?-agregó él ofreciéndole su brazo a Lisa luego de vacilar unos segundos.

-claro, iré por mi bolso, dame un minuto…

Luego de la impresión inicial de verse ambos en sus ropas de civiles…o más bien de verse en una cita juntos (porque lo admitieran o no, eso era) la velada transcurrió entre risas, recuerdos y una comida particularmente buena. Ya eran eso de las 2200 cuando Rick se atrevió a invitar a Lisa a unirse a las demás parejas que en la pista de baile se encontraban. Música instrumental y lenta haciendo que a ninguno le costara trabajo seguir el ritmo.

Estaba comenzando la segunda melodía cuando el animador del local anunció el evento principal de la noche…

"y con ustedes!...Lynn Minmei" dijo por el micrófono el animador justo antes de que la estrella de la ciudad Macross hiciera su entrada triunfal al escenario central.

El estómago de Lisa se encogió enseguida, al igual que el de Rick pero por distintos motivos. Ambos se mantuvieron estáticos, abrazados pero con la mirada fija en el escenario donde Minmei se desenvolvía con pericia y encanto en medio del fulgor de todo el local.

Apenas había pasado un mes de aquel amanecer en que Lisa y Rick habían visto al SDF-1 descender del cielo victorioso…y también desde que Rick no la veía ni sabía nada de Minmei…

La primera canción de la popular estrella terminó y Lisa se separó diciendo que iría al tocador sin que siquiera Rick lo notara…para cuando la capitana regresó él estaba sentado, cabizbajo revolviendo su trago…

-no deberías beber, mañana debemos madrugar…-dijo ella aguantando su dolor dispuesta a ayudarlo a superar a la hija de Macross.

-es que no entiendo Lisa…ella…dijo que me amaba sabes?...yo también se lo confesé pero…no sé…porqué no me buscó?...yo lo hice…solo para recibir sus desplantes…-dijo apesumbrado el piloto

-Quizás sus sentimientos cambiaron…no lo sé Rick…

-o quizás nunca me amó como dijo…-susurró Rick haciendo a un lado su trago-lamento esto…la estábamos pasando de maravilla pero…no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza Lisa…a veces siento que…nunca seré capaz de olvidarla…

-no digas eso Rick…encontrarás a alguien…alguien que si te corresponda…

-gracias Lisa, tu siempre has sido mi amiga, en las buenas y en las malas…no sé que haría sin ti…

-bueno yo tampoco, pero te aseguro que no sería algo bueno…-Lisa rió levemente y Rick también…-ya es hora de volver, dame las llaves, tu acabas de beber y prefiero manejar…

-sólo fue una copa Lisa, no exageres…-dijo Rick poniéndose de pie

-no lo hago, solo velo por mi seguridad…-dijo Lisa desafiándolo mientras él tomaba su saco y sacaba las llaves del jeep militar que había pedido prestado.

-y no por la mía?...-

-desde cuando me contrataste de niñera Hunter?-dijo Lisa mientras le quitaba las llaves…-además, deberías agradecérmelo…no muchos han tenido el privilegio de viajar conmigo siendo su capitán.

-oh…bueno, viéndolo de ese punto de vista…muestre de que es capaz capitana…-dijo Rick abriendo galantemente la puerta del jeep para que Lisa entrara.

-tu sólo abróchate el cinturón Hunter, y disfruta del viaje…

Rick subió al lado del copiloto divertido, Lisa arrancó el auto rápidamente, le enseñó a Rick que también podía ser ruda cuando se lo proponía. Estacionó frente a su casa y ambos bajaron del jeep, para él encaminarla a su puerta.

-gracias por la bonita velada Lisa…con respecto a lo de Minmei…

-descuida Rick, yo entiendo…descansa…nos vemos mañana a las 700…-dijo Lisa volteándose para entrar en su casa…

-si…-Rick algo dubitativo se armó de valor por un segundo e invocó el nombre de la capitana…-Lisa!...

-si Rick? Que pasa?...

"_El piloto solo atinó a besarla en la mejilla haciendo que Lisa se sonrojara profundamente…"_

-…nada…buenas noches Lisa…-dijo cabizbajo Rick al no poder plasmar sus pensamientos en acciones.

Lisa le miró extrañada y volvió a despedirse de él entrando al fin a su casa mientras el piloto arrancaba el jeep camino a su cajita de fósforos.

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p>

muahahaha, quieren que siga? quieren que pare?  
>pues ustedes deciden...lo que sí les advierto que si sigo...me tardaré un poco porque estoy en periodo de pruebas en la universidad xD<p>

eso! me dejan un review? *-* GRACIAS POR LEER!


	2. Chapter 2

holi! volvi! :o ... vi sus reviews y dije...no! no puedo no seguirlo pronto! xD hahaha, asi que aqui me tienen con un nuevo cap! :D (no se acostumbren! la proxima semana tengo examenes y ni sueñen que subire caps nuevos de un dia para otro xD)

Por cierto! mil gracias a Sam soon, rommy, arjuy, diana carolina, silvestre28, cat y arwen por los reviews, respondi los que podia responder :D

eso! Robotech no me pertenece es de HG y no se si aun es de carl macek y asdf...ya saben...

...enjoy it! ;D

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Eran eso de las 0500 horas cuando Lisa Hayes, ya en su perfecto uniforme militar, recorría los pasillos del SDF-1 terminando de alistar los que según ella eran los miles de detalles que debía saldar antes de partir. Lo cierto era… que la capitana no había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche debido a que su mente se rehusó en todo momento a abandonar el recuerdo y pensamiento de cierto piloto cabeza hueca con el que coincidentemente había salido a cenar la noche anterior. Era por eso que luego de entender que no podría dormir había preferido ir a refugiarse donde mejor sabía hacerlo…en su trabajo.

Lamentablemente para Lisa eso no era el mayor de sus problemas pero sí parecía ser el único que ocupaba su cabeza en ese momento:

"urggh si tan solo no estuvieras tan enamorado de Minmei creo que tendría una oportunidad en este viaje…pero que estás pensando Lisa! Este no es ningún viaje de placer…"

-que haces aquí! No deberías estar durmiendo a estas horas?-dijo haciendo sobresaltar a Lisa la Comandante Claudia Grant que en esos momentos se tomaba un break en su turno de noche-por cierto! Como te fue con Rick?...uff con la cara que tienes no se para que pregunto…-agregó resignada Claudia.

-Clau! Me asustaste! … yo…bueno, la cena no estuvo mal…-dijo la capitana esquivando la mirada de la morena.

-No estuvo tan mal?...dejame revisar el diccionario para Lisa Hayes…ahh! O sea que fue un desastre!...

-no es eso Claudia…es sólo que…bueno, nos encontramos con Minmei…no frente a frente pero…el sólo tenerla a un par de metros fue suficiente para acabar con la "magia" de la velada…

-si…entiendo…-comentó Claudia decepcionada…-pero bueno, ahora no puedes quejarte, tendrás a tu piloto sólo para ti durante 2 semanas completas…

-este no es un viaje de placer Claudia, es una misión para recuperar objetos de nuestras raíces lo olvidas?

-y eso que?...vamos Lisa, imagínate…Tú, Rick y una fogata en medio de la nada, no vas a decirme que no es romántico.

-no lo sé Claudia…

-vamos amiga! No puedes echarte a morir, según yo tengo entendido por muy encaprichado que esté tu piloto con la estrellita, ella hace tiempo no quiere saber de Rick, ni idea de porqué pero gracias a eso tienes incluso más probabilidades de lo que crees en estas dos semanas, en especial luego de lo de anoche, apuesto a que Rick sólo se quejó y tu como la buena amiga estuviste ahí para consolarlo…él terminará dándose cuenta que siempre estás con él.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Lisa se apoyó en la fría pared más cercana que tenía y suspiró apesumbrada.

-a veces…siento que él sólo me ve como una hermana mayor…quizás incluso como su madre…-susurró la capitana riendo amargamente-no es irónico?...Claudia me esforcé tanto por ser la mejor, por olvidarme de las relaciones personales…y mírame ahora…lloriqueando por los pasillos por un amor no correspondido…-Lisa volvió a reír de la misma manera…-soy patética!

-ohh vamos amiga! Tú no eres ni serás patética nunca…así que cambia esa carita y hazle caso a tu tía Claudia…sólo sé tú misma con él durante estos días amiga…y si tu piloto no es del otro bando y créeme que no lo es…caerá en tus redes Hayes…

Lisa rió levemente con el comentario de su amiga y volvió a apoyarse sólo en sus tacones.

-será mejor que vuelva a trabajar, Rick ya debe estar por llegar a la base para verificar la nave para el vuelo.

-supe que irían en el VF-1S Biplaza…

-así es…el almirante pensó que Rick se sentiría más cómodo así.

-bueno y de paso tú también no?

Lisa sonrió levemente y asintió.

-iré a mi oficina, te veo antes del despegue no Claudia?...

-por supuesto Capitana, eso no lo dude…

-entonces te veo luego Claudia-la Comandante Grant asintió con la cabeza y se volteó para ir por el camino contrario al de Lisa…-ummh…Clau!...-la morena se volteó enseguida.

-si Lisa? Qué ocurre?

-gracias…

-no es nada amiga, y acuérdate de las palabras de tu tía Clau! Cuando vuelvas tendrás a ese piloto en la palma de tu mano…si es que no vuelve besando el piso por el que pasas Hayes-respondió animada la comandante mientras se alejaba dándole la espalda a Lisa, quién sólo rió divertida ante las ocurrencias de su amiga y siguió su camino.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos después, Rick llegaba apurado a la base, aunque sabía que no iba atrasado quería encontrar a Lisa rápido para contarle de lo que la noche anterior había sucedido. Iba con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro, unas hojeras espantosas pero se notaba que iba feliz.

Recorría los pasillos rápido, ansioso de ver a su mejor amiga…

-piloto! Así que tú también llegas temprano…y apurado por lo que veo.

-eh!...hola Claudia!...Lisa ya llegó?-preguntó ansioso haciendo que de sus ojos brillaran acentuando el azul que los caracterizaba.

-así es, la Capitana Hayes llegó hace unos minutos también…

-genial! Así podré contarle antes del viaje, dudo que hubiese aguantado más para contarle…-dijo Rick hablando para sí mismo mientras volvía a emprender camino haciendo que Claudia lo mirara interrogante.

-hey Rick!…tienes un minuto?...

-ahora Claudia!...-

-sí, ahora piloto…que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirle a Lisa que no puede esperar?

-ummh nada Claudia…-dijo rascándose la cabeza el comandante pero la mirada entrecerrada de Claudia le hizo escupir enseguida…-es que…anoche después de la cena, pues Minmei me llamó! –dijo recobrando su felicidad…-estuvimos hablando un par de horas, por eso las ojeras…bueno, iré a contarle a Lisa! Seguro ella se alegrará mucho también.

-Minmei te llamó!...estás seguro!

-por supuesto Claudia, porque lo preguntas?

-nada, y de que hablaron?

-pues…bueno, de ella, de su carrera…hablamos un poco sobre Kyle que ahora es su manager…

-o sea que sólo hablaron de ella…

-bueno…es que ella no tiene tiempo Claudia…y…

-eso es todo lo que vas a decirle a Lisa?...-comentó molesta cruzándose de brazos la morena

-sí,…y buenos días…si no sería algo descortés…porque? Debería decirle algo más?... Está de cumpleaños o algo?-dijo Rick entrando en pánico al haber olvidado algo que parecía ser importante.

-no…no! El cumpleaños de Lisa no es aún descuida…pero no sé, quizás querrías comentar su cena con ella la noche anterior piloto, lo bien que la pasaron… si es que se volverá a repetir…

-repetir?...bueno, lo pasamos bien…fue genial ver a Minmei de nuevo con Lisa!…la hubieras visto Claudia, Minmei ha madurado mucho y…

-Rick! Que haces aquí tan temprano…-comentó Lisa caminando hacia sus dos camaradas.

-Lisa! Pues venía a contarte que…aauuuch! Claudia que te pasa!-dijo Rick sobándose el brazo que Claudia disimuladamente había piñizcado.

-a mí! Nada Rick! No sé de qué hablas…y espero que Lisa tampoco sepa de lo que tú querías hablarle piloto porque juro que esto es muy poco en comparación a lo que el trío y yo somos capaces…-dijo en voz baja la comandante Grant, lo justo para que sólo Rick la escuchara- ya me voy de vuelta al puente chicos, los veré en una hora en la pista.-dijo para ambos ahora.

Rick ante el comentario sólo había alcanzado a tragar en seco asustado, pero qué le pasaba a Claudia?...será que ella sabía algo de Lisa? Se sentiría mal? O quizás Lisa ya estaba aburrida de sus temas siempre…es cierto, muchas veces él era desconsiderado con Lisa pero es que…ella era tan perfecta en todo…parecía tener siempre tiempo para él aunque tuviera el mundo encima.

-Rick!...Rick! …-El piloto despertó de su ensoñación y puso atención a la capitana-qué te pasa piloto? Luces distraído…será mejor que vayamos por un café, yo también tengo algo de sueño…-dijo bostezando elegantemente Lisa

-ummh…nada Lisa…no dormiste bien?...-"si, luce enferma, cansada, quizás sea eso"-estás enferma Lisa?-preguntó Rick mientras ambos se encaminaban a la cafetería de la base.

-no! Claro que no! Sabes que es raro que enferme Rick, pero no dormí muy bien anoche-"por no decir que no dormí"

-oh…ya entiendo…algo de lo que quieras hablar Lisa?...siempre soy yo el que cuenta sus problemas…supongo que ya es tiempo de que el psiquiatra Rick Hunter abra su consulta…

Ella rió levemente

-no es nada Rick, quizás sólo estaba nerviosa por la misión…

-me ofende capitana, creí que volar por las Aero Líneas Hunter era sinónimo de seguridad, confianza y placer.

Lisa sonrió tiernamente y volteó enseguida a ver a Rick y esté se sonrojó levemente.

-eh, no es lo que piensas Lisa, no quise faltarte el respeto ni nada…

-descuida Rick, entendí tu punto correctamente, no hacía falta la aclaración-dijo la capitana divertida.

-ohh bueno…-susurró el piloto aún más sonrojado.

Ambos tomaron su café matutino, él acompañado de tostadas con sabor a zapato, y ella con un pastel que sabía de igual forma. Rick y Lisa se pasaron esos 20 minutos intentando sonsacarse porque habían dormido mal la noche anterior, pero ninguno obtuvo su objetivo lo cual los divertía y desesperaba a partes iguales.

Luego de aquello, el piloto galantemente se ofreció a dejar a Lisa en su oficina para que ella terminara de alistar todo para su partida con la excusa de que se podía perder en el camino y que uno nunca sabía que loco podía aparecer del techo e intentar atacarla, ella le recordó que era SU oficina y que se encontraban en un recinto militar por lo que locos de esa naturaleza era imposible que aparecieran…aun así…Rick insistió y terminó saliéndose con la suya. En poco más de 40 minutos tenían una última revisión con Global por lo que Rick, luego de dejar a Lisa dentro de su oficina, se apresuró a ir a verificar que todo en la nave estuviera perfecto para el viaje.

* * *

><p>Ya eran las 0620 horas cuando ambos oficiales volvieron encontrarse a las afueras del despacho del Almirante Global, la reunión había sido programada a las 0630 por lo que tenía 10 minutos aún.<p>

A medida que los minutos pasaban y la misión se acercaba cada uno se iba poniendo más y más nervioso, como si ambos tuvieran un mal presentimiento, pero era raro pues Rick se repetía una y otra vez que había revisado al menos 3 veces la nave la tarde anterior y hoy lo había vuelto a hacer…quizás sólo eran ideas suyas. Lisa en cambio seguía preocupada por su relación con el piloto, ella sabía que no debía, que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo.

-comandante, capitana, buenos días, pasen por favor…-dijo el almirante apareciendo por el pasillo para abrir la puerta de su despacho enseguida. Ambos oficiales volvieron sus mentes a cero y siguieron al almirante luego del correspondiente saludo, en ese momento y se enfocaron 100% a lo que esa fría mañana los había convocado- están listos para partir me imagino…

-así es almirante, el comandante Hunter ya verificó la nave y según me comentó está 100% funcional con abastecimiento suficiente para ambos para 1 mes en caso de algún problema señor, por mi parte ya terminé los informes que me solicitó y delegué mis funciones del puente en Sammy y las demás en Claudia.

-Me alegra escucharla Lisa, en especial por el tema del abastecimiento…-dijo Global sentado frente a sus dos oficiales mientras encendía su pipa, hizo una leve pausa para dar una calada y luego prosiguió-anoche como sabrá tuve una reunión con el alto mando, el consejo y las mayores autoridades cercanas…todos concordaron en que era prioridad máxima encontrar la mayor cantidad de objetos posibles, de más está recordar que el carácter de su misión es secreta para evitar caza recompensas no?...

-Entonces la misión se aplazará almirante?...-preguntó Rick levemente decepcionado haciendo sorprender a Lisa, acaso el piloto tenía planes para dentro de 2 semanas?

-No técnicamente Comandante, si pasadas éstas dos semanas encuentran algún museo, acervo u alguno que otro lugar específico entonces deberán volver y notificarnos en su informe, en caso contrario, lo cual espero no ocurra, no encuentran demasiado…también deberán notificarnos pero la misión proseguirá hasta encontrar alguno al menos…entendido?

-Sí Señor!-respondieron ambos oficiales cuadrándose formalmente ante su superior.

-bien, en ese caso les deseo un buen viaje a ambos, y sinceramente…espero vuelvan con buenas noticias…pueden retirarse.

Rick y Lisa volvieron a cuadrarse y salieron de la oficina, caminando a paso lento por los pasillos de la nave hacia la pista de despegue.

"será que tendrá una cita?...pero con quién?... será con Minmei?...no lo creo, hasta ayer él no sabía nada de la Srta Macross…"pensaba Lisa.

"demonios, y yo que le había comentado la idea a Minmei de salir dentro de dos semanas, ella no me confirmó nada pero…quiero estar libre por si ella lo está, así que más te vale encontrar algo bueno Hunter!" pensaba Rick.

Ambos en medio de divagaciones llegaron a la pista…

-que les pasa chicos! Por sus caras pareciera como si el almirante no les hubiera dicho nada agradable…-comentó Claudia de pie junto a Max y Miriya quienes les sonreían como siempre ya con sus trajes de vuelo puestos.

-no es eso Clau, está todo listo?

-si Lisa, Miriya y Max ya están ansiosos de escoltarlos hasta su primer destino.

-en ese caso, yo iré a cambiarme, no tardo capitana…-mencionó Rick antes de caminar a los vestidores ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

-que les dijo el almirante para hacerlos decaer así?-

-sólo que quizás la misión se aplace más de lo presupuestado, al parecer a Rick no le gustó para nada la idea.

-oh ya veo… -"así que por eso tú también estás así, porque necesitas saber porque a Rick le cayó mal la noticia…" pensó Claudia sonriendo a su amiga comprensivamente.

-espero tenga un buen plan de contingencia capitana, nunca es bueno tener a Rick Hunter con humor de perros, usted mejor que nadie lo sabe, iré a ver si puedo ayudarla-dijo Max guiñándole el ojo a Lisa para luego correr a los vestidores tras de Rick.

-yo que usted capitana, simplemente le demostraría lo que una verdadera mujer sabe hacer… tanto usted como Rick deberían ya dejar tanto cortejo y hacer como mi Maximiliam y Yo…-decía la Meltran mientras iban al vestidor de mujeres para que Lisa también se pusiera su traje de vuelo.

-Miriya, no creo que Rick…

-Miriya tiene razón amiga, sólo ve por él Lisa, estoy segura que no será una pérdida de tiempo, y recuerda, si habla de Minmei…sólo evita el tema, no le hace bien a ninguno de los dos…

La capitana suspiró y siguió escuchando consejos de ambas mujeres, los de Miriya más atrevidos pero no menos productivos que los de Claudia lo cual hacía la mezcla perfecta para lo que Lisa necesitaba.

Al cabo de 10 minutos Rick salió más animado, vestido con su traje de vuelo con Max a su lado.

-Lo ve jefe, la vida le sonríe, solo en un viaje casi de placer con la que según las encuestas es la mujer más deseada de la base, sé de sus sentimientos por Minmei, pero seamos sinceros, ella nunca a estado cuando usted la a necesitado…en cambio la capitana…

-Lo sé Max, es sólo que me es difícil ver a Lisa como más que mi amiga…-"de que hablas Hunter? Por qué no admites que te mueres por esa mujer pero le tienes un miedo horrible?...es obvio que no eres suficiente para ella"

-Créame que no es tan difícil jefe…en especial cuando la ve así…-comentó Max indicando la puerta de los vestidores de damas desde donde la capitana Hayes salía luciendo todos sus atributos en un apegado traje de vuelo. Max dio un silbido.

"Uff había olvidado lo bien que le quedaba ese traje" pensó enseguida Rick…

-quizás tengas razón Max…-comentó Rick más para sí que para su amigo mientras ya se encaminaba al encuentro de Lisa.

A las 0700 hrs en punto el VF-1S Biplaza dejaba atrás la pista para encontrarse en el cielo con los característicos VF-2 y 3. Luego de todas las despedidas y consejos de sus amigos de disfrutar el viaje entre otros, tanto Rick como Lisa abordaron su nave; ella ayudada de él lo que le dio el privilegio a Rick de notar aún mejor la hermosa figura de su acompañante en su tan importante misión.

En el aire, por el contrario que cuando estaban en la base, ambos sólo pensaban en ellos, y en lo mucho que querían aprovechar esta oportunidad.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

muahahah, que mala soy xD... lo dejo en el pirncipio de lo bueno, hahahahahaha, desde el próximo cap empieza el drama, sí amo el drama, así que este fic tendrá un poquito, no mucho pero si algo...no se si tendre tiempo el finde, mañana menos, pero a más tardar el lunes tendrán cap nuevo, no desesperen ;)

Gracias por los comentarios! y siii! espero mas reviews! :D


	3. Chapter 3

ya, ok, soy una mentirosa y muy muy mala persona .-. lo siento mucho u.u pero juro que tuve una semana de aquellas! horrible! llena de trabajos y pruebas en la uni y miles de proyectos y cosas que arreglar D: ... pero ya estoy aqui y ahora si no me ire por mucho tiempo pues tengo esta semanita "casi" libre :3

asi que eso, disfruten la lectura, robotech no me pertenece blabla bla, cap cortito porque en serio no me dio la cabeza para seguir xD pero el prox se pondra bueno 1313

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Habían pasado tan sólo 40 minutos de vuelvo cuando las 3 naves comenzaban su descenso para terminar aterrizando 10 minutos después, justo como lo habían planificado.

La primera parada en el itinerario de la misión eran ciertos sectores de China, por supuesta no fue sorpresa para ninguno ver el desastre que había a los alrededores. La guerra había destruido gran parte de la magnífica y antiquísima arquitectura China dejando tan sólo cráteres de enormes dimensiones y escombros por doquier. La población a pesar de siempre estar preparada para todo, nunca se imaginó que recibirían tal concentración de impactos de las naves enemigas. Pero para el enemigo estaba claro, debían atacar aún más sin piedad hacia las mayores concentraciones de gente.

Max y Miriya fueron los primeros en descender de sus naves atestiguando en silencio lo que antes era la capital de tan importante ciudad.

Rick y Lisa los siguieron pocos minutos después, dado que Lisa debía comenzar su informe desde ya sin perder ni un detalle de todo lo que veía. Se unieron a sus amigos y los 4 comenzaron a buscar el punto exacto donde estaría el primer museo que intentarían rescatar.

Al llegar al lugar indicado la desilusión del grupo aumentó, allí no había nada… desde que habían aterrizado ninguno se atrevía a hablar, ninguno podía aún racionalizar que todo aquello, toda esa destrucción hubiese ocurrido en tan corto lapso de tiempo, vidas y bienes fueron hecho polvo en cuestión de minutos esa fatídica noche.

-será mejor volver, sabíamos que las probabilidades de encontrar algo en este lugar eran casi nulas-dijo Rick intentando elevar las esperanzas de todos.

Los Sterling's asintieron y emprendieron camino a sus naves nuevamente, en tanto Lisa, seguía mirando absorta el desolador paisaje. Rick se acercó a ella poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-aquí se encontraban inicios importantes de nuestra civilización…cada pista del progreso de nuestra cultura estaba en este lugar que ahora no existe…-susurró la capitana desanimada.

-encontraremos algo Lisa, sólo no debemos dejarnos vencer.

-lo sé Rick-susurró luego de unos segundos la capitana intentando sonreír a su subalterno-volvamos a la nave, al parecer este será un largo primer día no te parece piloto?

-bueno, quizás sea largo, pero la suerte está de mi lado, después de todo la tengo a usted a mi lado para hacer más amena toda la misión, no lo cree Capitana?-Lisa rió levemente ante el osado comentario de Hunter.

-sólo espero que por hacer más amena la misión no te refieras a hacer un infierno de ella para mi Rick…

-ohh vamos, esa es la fe que me tienes Hayes?

Lisa como respuesta sonrió de lado retando al piloto, quién le dio un empujoncito con el hombro y luego se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el enfadado.

-y yo queriendo hacer todo más bonito para ti, y tu nada más haciéndome enfadar, así creo que no cumpliremos las dos semanas de misión, seguro nos cortamos las cabezas antes…

-jajaja, no exageres Rick!...anda, no te enfades tan rápido…

-tan rápido? Eres tú la que me provoca Hayes…

-Comandante debería dejar de comportarse como un niño con la capitana señor…-dijo Miriya quien, junto a Max los esperaban cerca de sus naves.

-que?, solo estábamos jugando Miriya…

-por eso lo digo Comandante, ya debería dejar los juegos…

-Miriya no es necesario…-comentó Lisa incómoda en tanto Rick las miraba confundido, un silencio se hizo en la escena hasta que Rick chasqueó los dedos y sonrió como entendiendo todo.

-Claaaro! Miriya se pone así porque solidariza con su género no!...vamos Max apóyame tú a mi..

-Lo siento jefe pero esta vez yo apoyo a mi esposa…

-Eres un cobarde Sterling…

-Quizás, pero no sólo lo hago por eso Rick…-dijo susurrando Max guiñándole un ojo a su jefe mientras le daba un codazo.

-Será…será mejor que regresemos a las naves, les recuerdo que el nivel de radiación de estos sectores es altísimo, aun usando estos trajes-comentó Lisa, quien sonrojada al igual que Rick prefirió cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Pues, en ese caso será hora de despedirse, adiós Rick, cuida a la capitana, y hazle caso a este humilde piloto quieres?...

-Lo intentaré hermano… gracias…-dijo Rick mientras respondía al fraternal abrazo que Max le regalaba para luego despedirse de Miriya-adiós Miriya, confío en ustedes chicos, sé que no tengo de qué preocuparme al dejarlos al frente del skull y de los demás grupos aéreos.

-descuide comandante usted aquí tiene dos misiones, sólo espero que se dé cuenta pronto de la segunda o Max y yo seremos más una amenaza que un apoyo-dijo Miriya mientras se despedía de Rick.

-mucha suerte capitana, esperamos volver a verla pronto con buenas noticias…en todo aspecto-dijo Max abrazando a Lisa susurrando solo para ella las últimas palabras y regalándole un travieso guiño al separarse para cuadrarse.

-Yo también tengo los deseos de Max para usted capitana, cuídese mucho y no le tenga tanta paciencia al comandante, estos segura que otro piloto en su lugar…

-Miriya!...

-que!...micronianos…-susurró entre dientes la meltrán mientras se dirigía a su nave.

-adiós chicos! Disfruten de sus mini vacaciones!-gritó Max apurado mientras intentaba seguir a una meltrán molesta.

Tanto Rick y Lisa les sonreían despidiéndose con la mano, ellos debían quedarse en la zona unos minutos más para tener un poco más de material por muy inútil que les resultara esa información.

Una vez las naves de sus amigos se elevaron de regreso al SDF-1 la recopilación de datos, fotos y videos no les debe haber tomado más que 20 minutos a los jóvenes militares.

-uff…siguiente parada capitana?-preguntó Rick mientras iban de vuelta al VF-1S Biplaza.

-acaso no estudió los protocolos comandante?

-pff…lo ves! Tú me provocas Hayes! –Lisa rió levemente y Rick no pudo hacer menos que sonreír al verla…-Sólo quería confirmar la información con mi oficial superior…Japón no?

-así es Rick, según los reportes tampoco es que tengamos muchas esperanzas en aquel sector…pero es parte del itinerario y si hay algo ahí será mejor rescatarlo pronto.

-esa es mi Lisa Hayes! La que no se da por vencida y amante de seguir las normas y el deber por sobre todas las cosas.

Lisa empujó levemente a Rick entre sonrojada y molesta…y este último rió con aun más ganas.

-Deberías aprender a callarte piloto…

-y tú a sonreír más, no entiendo por qué no lo haces más a menudo siendo que tienes una linda sonrisa Lisa.

Lisa se sonrojó aún más y Rick al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho comenzó a tartamudear.

-hey…yo…lo siento, no quería, es decir, no debí…

-gracias…-susurró a penas ella, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo

-emm…de nada…supongo…-respondió Rick rascándose la cabeza.

Ambos caminaban al lado del otro perdidos en sus pensamientos, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago.

"Porqué le dije eso?, bueno, es cierto que su sonrisa es preciosa…pero porqué me pongo tan nervioso?...ella se sonrojó de seguro encontró atrevido mi comentario…pero…me lo agradeció…entonces le gustó lo que le dije?...claro Hunter! A toda mujer le gusta que la alaguen…entonces esto no significa nada?...no, si no, no se habría sonrojado…cierto?" Rick miró a su costado y se quedó mirando a Lisa hasta que ella también giró su rostro para verlo, ambos volvieron a sonrojarse mirando al piso nerviosos.

"Quizás Claudia y Miriya tienen razón…pero, no puedo pensar con claridad cuando lo tengo cerca, apenas puedo seguir caminando a su lado y él solo me dijo que tenía una linda sonrisa, muero por correr y escapar pero no puedo hacerlo…él también está nervioso, será buena o mala señal?"

-Rick, puedo preguntarte algo?...

-Claro Lisa, de qué se trata?

-Bueno…que sentiste, anoche, cuando viste Minmei?...

-Oh…pues…."qué hago, debería contarle lo de anoche?...Max me dijo que no lo hiciera…y Claudia me amenazó incluso...pero, porqué Lisa estará interesada en eso? Seguro es sólo porque es tu amiga y se preocupa por ti Hunter …pero … y si no es sólo por eso?"-la sola idea hizo al comandante sonrojarse notoriamente mientras miraba al piso ante la atenta mirada de su superior…

"bueno Lisa, ahí tienes tu respuesta…"pensó desanimada la capitana al ver como reaccionaba Rick.

-nada, yo…no sé Lisa, estoy…confundido-respondió al fin el piloto haciendo que la capitana lo mirara impresionada enseguida.

-confundido?...

-sí, bueno… es que…no lo sé Lisa-dijo trabadamente el piloto rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

-tienes…a…alguien más?...me…me alegro por ti Rick, en serio mereces tener a alguien que esté 100% por ti, pendiente de tus necesidades, de escucharte y…quererte-dijo tristemente la capitana aunque intentando no demostrarlo con una sonrisa fingida-será mejor apresurarnos en volver a la nave para no retrasarnos-dijo enseguida Lisa para no darle tiempo al piloto de responder, no quería escucharlo, no quería saber de quién se trataba…a quien engañaba? Se moría de curiosidad pero sabía que aquello le haría más daño.

Rick por su parte miraba a Lisa con la boca entreabierta y aún más confundido que antes, intentó hablarle pero ella caminaba sumamente rápido por lo que se quedó en el mismo lugar para luego avanzar pensativo mirando al piso "que fue todo eso?...hubiese jurado que vi sus ojos apagarse al decir aquello…será que…no, imposible Hunter, tú eres muy poca cosa para ella…pero…y si son sólo celos de amiga?...no lo creo, Lisa no es así…pero y entonces?...tengo que salir de dudas…pero no quiero perder su amistad…que hago? Piensa Hunter, piensa…"

Ambos militares subieron a la nave en silencio, ella mucho antes que él, ninguno dijo nada, Rick dispuso todo para despegar y luego de avisarle a Lisa que todo estaba en orden para partir salieron camino a su nuevo destino.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

ruego por nuevas ideas y amenazas y asdf :D gracias por los reviews, me inspiran a seguir :D


End file.
